gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Leviathan
also known as Grand Dragon Leviathan, Great Beast, Ancient Destroyer. And Great/Terrible Behemoth Origin The Great Leviathan is an ancient creature of darkness in the year 8000 B.C. a great asteroid crashed on the earth, it landed in the Atlantic Ocean and sunk. 100 years passed and the people of Atlantis heard of the asteroid and went to claim its supposed ancient powers, not knowing in doing so would lead to their demise. the Atlanteans recovered it but in the asteroid was a seal with a 6 pointed star, they unlocked it and instantly the skies grew dark and lighting crashed as a mighty roar echoed across the globe, out of the asteroid burst a huge and powerful looking sea serpent the Leviathan was unleashed! the leviathan instantly destroyed Atlantis with its powerful energy attacks and control over the seas (causing a mighty tidal wave to engulf Atlantis). the leviathan then went around and started to destroy the earth. The First Battle With the leviathan's rampage continuing the great Pharaoh of Egypt in that time called on his magicians and sorcerers to combat the leviathan. They all failed and Egypt was the great beast's next target Then when all hope was lost the Pharaoh and an Unknown stranger combined their magic and weakened the leviathan long enough to imprison the monster. using the monsters ancient seal the Seal Of Orichalcos the leviathan was imprisoned in what was to be known as the Marianas Trench ( hence the fact the trench looks like a long serpent). it is unknown wat was used to weaken him but mostly egyptian power artifacts. The Second Rising 2000 years later a mystical being named Trakadox unleashed the leviathan on the world. He used his abiliites and freed the monstronsity from its prison in the trench and he immediatly flew to egypt to exact his revenge. during the time the pharoah was Jazen and also at that time his descendadnt Jerry has time traveled to stop an ancient evil ( trakadox and Leviathan) The egyptian armies fought the Leviathan but all were laid to waste. having no other choice Jazen called forth the Egyptian Gods God of Obelisk , Osiris Saint Dragon and Sun Dragon Ra they did battle with the Leviathan above egypt but could not best it. Then when trakadox was defeated the Leviathan got a little weaker and the Gods took the advantage and unleashed a devastting attack. as a last resort The Leviathan flew up into the clouds and confronted the gods again they exhanged blasts which collided into a massive energy blast that shook the earth. But since it was weakened the Leviathan was blasted with its full force and fell from the sky into the red sea and drowned presumabably destroyed. But Trakadox's spirit was still around and went into the Leviathan and gave it new energy. it grew to the size of the solar system and was about to eat everything when Jerry donned magical energy and weapons and fought the Leviathan in space above earth Jerry was victorious and sent the Leviathan into a dimmension where he would be trapped hopefully forever. The Third Battle In 2008 an evil being named Azula the daughter of the great Shadow Being aka Vampiroh unleashed the leviathan in a dimension to destroy Jerry and his son Jaden. Through a Duel they defeated the monster and when the dimension was destroyed the leviathan was teleported to The Realm there it imprisoned itself in a dark area of the realm called The Pit or Abyss. Today The Leviathan was released by the Gen. Of Peace guild and put under control by Bill Plunderbones to do his bidding. at the same time the Light of Destruction aka The Light cleansed the leviathan's darkness so it now serves the LIGHT The Darkness then went into Captain Leon and possessed him and his followers... right now the leviathan is in an unknown place ready to be called to serve anyone who can control this awesome monster. As of Now The Leviathan is either resting in a mini dimension in The Realm or under Daggerpaine Industries ready to be called. It has been confirmed The Leviathan is a boy his Nick Name Most just call him Levvy or Le or Lev. Appearences in canon In Rouge Leviathan: the Darklord Trakadox possesed the Leviathan as his ultimate weapon to destroy the game, But was stopped by The Comibined Soicety of Light members and weapons. In The Darkness Revenge: he didnt appear till the end as heparticipated in the Battle of Abassa to defeat the Dark Army and helped to defeat Shadow Being. In The Darkness Revenge 2: He has been shown to be summoned by using a stone slate the size of a card and by shouting out for him to come out, he then appeared as a Yugioh Ritual Monster in Bill and Cheire's duel. he also helped sending Cortevos back from the Alternate Dimension, he later appears to help battle the Dark Citadel but fails, last he appears as a card again in Bill vs Bobby/Shadow Being's duel his card stats helped to power up Light End Dragon, he is then shown watching the Citadel diappear and Bill return. He was going to make a appearence in The Darkness' Revenge 3 The Wrath of Darkness parts 1 and 2 as a original plot device. Personality When he first arrived he was evil and corrupt but same time confused since he was on a strange planet, He serves anyone who can control his vast power. Now his mood has increased since being purified by the Light. He is Trusting, Loyal and at times Hotheaded. ﻿He is very respondant to Bill Plunderbones as he is it's master Powers and Abilites *Weather Manipulation- can create tornadoes, whirlpools (given to him by Atlantis) *Size Alternation - *Adaptation - ability to breath in any enviorment or place *reflective scales - scales are able to reflect energy attacks and withstand most attacks *regenerative healing - *ability to conduct lightning - can absorb most lightning and redirect it through his tendrils and spines and eyes *duplication - can create many duplicates as he wants but each duplicate is not as powerful as original *portal manipulation - can open portals at will , and travel through them, sometimes can use black holes *death stare - those who look at him directly will be frozen *telepathy - can communciate with master and some beasts using his mind Ritual Of The Leviathan. Basically The Leviatahn looks into your soul , smells you and if he deems you worthy he licks you and lets out a grumbling pur. if He does NOT find you worthy you are either blasted or eaten on sight - usually spit out somewhere else , sometimes he just growls angrily and leaves but sometimes he just growls then eats you and spits you out elsewhere. Weakness No known weakness is revealed of course the newest Leviathan blade from Daggerpaine Industries may have the ability to kill or severely hurt this behemoth of destruction. he has shown to be hurt by Kitty's Hellmouth and Jason's Havoc but can recover quickly. THE ANCIENT DESTROYER: When the Leviathan arrived on earth and its rampage begun the ancient people said in a parchment about its powers. This Ancient Destroyer of power and Darkness - When it roars the Earth shakes, When it flaps its wings Hurricanes and typhoons form, when it splashes into the sea it releases Mega Tsunamis that threaten the land. Leviathan vs Other weapons/creatures Over the few years he has done battle with mighty creatures *Hellmouth - Kitty's creature can fight and match Leviathan equally so they have battled as much as Kitty and Bill's eternal rivalship *Kitty's new pet creature a girl version of hellie called Seripha the two love to fight with eachother but may be likeing eachother more then just friends. *Havoc - Jason's creature THINKS he can kill Lev so the two have had multiple battles usually ending with Hellie teaming up and beating Havoc up. *Kraken - The mighty monstorus squid has done battle with Lev multiple times all ending with a standstill *XL Satellite Cannon - Never been used on Lev but could probably just injure him. *The Sphere - Cravers weapon used only once and failed miserablly Lots of pirates want to try and dethrone Lev by killing him but none have succedded yet. NOTE: there are many versions of the Leviathan's appearance the appearance in which it is most seen is the second rising and today picture. Appearences *Rouge Leviathan *The Darkness's Revenge *The Darkness's Revenge 2 The Bob Strikes Back Pictures Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Weapons Category:Fan Creatures Category:The Light Category:Ex Post Facto